Project Summary - Metabolic Molecular Phenotyping Core The purpose of the Metabolic Molecular Phenotyping Core (MMP) is to encourage and facilitate use of molecular and nutritional biochemistry biomarkers for nutritional epidemiological and intervention studies, to provide access to state-of-the-art techniques and equipment to bench scientists, and to provide cost-effective assays for investigators without lab facilities. The Core specializes in high quality, validated ELISAs & multiplex assays for metabolites and cytokines, assays for 1-carbon metabolites, fatty acids and phospholipid fatty acid analyses. The MMP Core also is dedicated to providing both services and training for cell cytometry/sorting, assessment of mitochondrial function and glycolysis (Seahorse), and a range of other molecular biology techniques. The Core gives free advice on biomarker selection and sample handling, provides cost-effective assays for NORC members, provides exceptional quality control, and assists members with data interpretation. MMP Core services are unique and do overlap not with the North Carolina Translational and Clinical Sciences Institute (NC TraCS) or other Core services. Since the last submission, the MMP Core has expanded to the NRI campus (two hours from Chapel Hill in Kannapolis, NC) to make use of unique equipment and to broaden access to services for NORC members (12 of which are located in Kannapolis). NORC funding is appropriately divided so as to support services unique to each site and services requiring on-site equipment such as cell sorting. The MMP Core has sufficient equipment and qualified personnel to perform the required assays. Personnel have been hired in anticipation of increased needs, and assay configurations may be adjusted and re-priced to reflect savings based on higher throughput or alternative methods. This flexibility demonstrates the Core's ability to adapt to the changing needs and fiscal constraints of our clients. Assay quality is assessed by tracking coefficients of variation (CVs) for quality control samples that are run with each assay, or supplied by kits as the case may be. Internal standards are used where appropriate. Users are advised on sample processing and shipping to make sure the data is of the highest quality. User satisfaction is tracked in an annual survey.